Puppy Love
by x-YaoiWolf-x
Summary: The title has nothing but the literal to do with this story. Make sense of that. This is just a random Valentine's Day fic! I'll attempt to summarize! Sephiroth wasn't one to be aware of special occasions and, honestly, he's fine with that. His lovers, however, just want to include him. If only they'd learn to hold back sometime... ASGZC! This doesn't have a point really but Enjoy!


**Title: **Valentine's Madness  
**Author: ** x-YaoiWolf-x  
**Rating: **M because the author does not know how to rate things properly  
**Warning: **Uh, Crack-ish? Zack being Zack. This story is not to be taken very seriously. Yaoi, Slash, MxM, MalexMale, Etc. Don't like? Don't read. Nuff said. I don't tend to proofread too closely so there's probably some grammatical errors and spelling problems. If there are and you catch one, please tell me and I'll try and get around to fixing it.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII or it's amazing sexy gorgeous characters. They're not mine, most likely never will be, sad as that may be. I'm just a fan, and _this_ is _fan_ _fiction_. (spoken like a spartan! xD)

**A/N: **First. If you're wondering about the title. Don't worry. I'm just incredibly indecisive so I ended up with this. The full title, I suppose, would be - Valentine's Madness: Assorted Chocolate. With the subtitle being - The Nuts Collection. But in reality the title below in bold is the actual title. Alright? Ok! The Nuts Collection, by the way, is my Mother's favorite assortment of Pot of Gold chocolates. Just a random little fact about the title. I thought it fit. My favorite chocolate is Lindt! :3

Now, I'll stop holding you up. Here you are~

**Assorted Chocolate**

**~The Nuts Collection~**

-x-x-x-

"Don't forget to get that corner, Pup."

"Alright!"

"Ow, shut up, Zack, quit yelling I'm standing right here!"

"Oh! I missed a spot!"

"No! Do not mess that up! It took me forever to arrange that just perfectly!"

Sephiroth wasn't sure what to expect as he now stood in front of the apartment door having paused at the first sound of half-whispered words from inside. He'd been standing here listening for a few minutes wondering what they were up to. He moved to swipe his keycard, putting one hand on the doorknob.

Immediately, all went silent beyond the door.

Now, Sephiroth was suspicious. What were they doing? Steeling himself for whatever it was, he pushed the door open…. And was met with a sea of pink, white, and red flooding his vision.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, SEPH!" He heard both Zack and Genesis shout, unable to see them properly through what he now realized was a mass of colorful balloons and streamers floating around and attached to the entryway of the apartment.

The next second he was nearly tackled by two bodies rushing forward to hug him. The gust of air the swift motion created cleared the balloons and streamers and he realized that both Genesis and Cloud had thrown themselves around him in a tight hug. Bright blue eyes stared up at him, the widest most gleaming smile he'd ever seen stretched across Cloud's face, as the little blonde shyly but earnestly uttered his own valentine's wishes.

"I love you, Sephiroth," Cloud told him, stretching up to reach his face and plant a quick, loving peck to the silver-haired man's lips. Sephiroth smiled down at the little blonde and bent to plant his own passionate kiss on Cloud's lips in return. Genesis still clung to his side but now moved to rain butterfly kisses on Seph's cheek, a smile on his lips and love in his violet-blue eyes. "_We _love you, Sephiroth," the redhead amended Cloud's earlier statement and was rewarded with a smile and his own thank you kiss from the man he was still curled around.

"I love you both, as well," He rumbled in his deep baritone and finally moved forward and out of the doorway. He looked around, taking in the entirety of his entryway and living room.

They'd completely covered almost every inch of free space in pink, red, and white balloons and streamers. Hearts made of different materials, all different sizes in the same color scheme, were taped up on any free wall space, and, as he looked even closer, confetti littered the ground in every direction. When he reached his favorite black leather couch, he was a bit wary of actually sitting on it, covered as it was in even more confetti and streamers. He turned to Angeal, the only mostly-normal one of them, and tilted his head in question. "Was it absolutely necessary to cover every inch of the apartment in this… stuff?" He gestured vaguely at everything.

Angeal chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not really," he shrugged. "The Pup and Genesis schemed it up. They went behind my back and worked on it while they _should _have been _working. _Somehow they recruited Cloud to join in the enthusiastic decorating party. I merely sat back and supervised." Angeal shrugged again after that last statement, smirking, a glint of amusement in grey eyes.

"Of course," Sephiroth rolled his eyes and swept his gaze over the room once more. "It's…. lovely."

Zack snickered at that, sharing a triumphant grin with Genesis across the room. "Glad ya like it, Sephy~ Now it's time for the good stuff!" The raven-haired man bounced in place before moving over to the far corner of the room. Floor-to-ceiling windows made up the entire north wall of the apartment. The windows, like everything else in the apartment, completely engulfed in streamers and cut-out hearts, but, Sephiroth just now realized, in the furthest corner stood one of their lamp tables. A three-tiered pink-and-white frosted mound of sugary goodness (read: cake) sat in the center of it, surrounded by various-sized gift bags. "Presents!" Zack announced and lifted a couple of the bags, grinning widely.

"Presents?"

"Yeah, presents! It's Valentine's day, Seph!" Zack enthused.

"Couples give eachother gifts on Valentine's Day," Angeal explained. Beside him Cloud nodded.

"I… see," Sephiroth frowned, brows furrowed. "I… apologize. I don't have anything to give you all. I did not know I should."

Genesis smiled at the man and reached over to take Sephiroth's hand in his. He shook his head. "This is all for you, Seph. Our first Valentine's Day being _together _like this. We know this is the first time you've ever celebrated it. That's why we did all this," he gestured around the room. "We went all out because it's your first." He smiled brilliantly at Sephiroth and quickly placed a kiss to Sephiroth's still frowning lips.

Cloud stepped closer and wrapped his arms again around Sephiroth and looked up at him. "We don't want anything but you, Seph," he smiled warmly. "We love you." From the corner of his eye he saw Angeal smile and nod in agreement before Zack broke the semi-serious moment.

"Yeah, Seph, We love you! Now, quit frownin' and let's open some presents!" Sephiroth sighed but smiled and moved with the others to join Zack. "Alright! First thing's first, this one's from me! For all of us… but mostly Cloud and Gen," Zack announced pulling out a box that looked like it had been wrapped by a three-year-old.

Sephiroth took the gift into his hands and looked around at the four of them. He noted that Cloud and Gen had small smiles on their faces while Angeal looked at the gift with a wary expression. The man's eyebrows furrowed and Sephiroth could see clearly that he was already anticipating a gift typical of Zack's oddness. Sephiroth braced himself and ripped off the wrapping. It was a box. He looked at Zack to see the raven-haired young man's eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Well go on, Seph! Open it!" Zack urged, impatient to see his expression at that moment.

Sephiroth opened it.

And stared.

And blinked.

And stared some more.

Zack perked up and bounced on his heels. "You like?"

Genesis and Cloud looked somewhere between overwhelming amusement and acute embarrassment. Their faces were bright red. Whether from the embarrassment or their attempts to keep from laughing, Sephiroth wasn't too sure. But he figured it was probably more delight and hilarity on Gen's part and more intense embarrassment on Cloud's.

Angeal simply gave one of his 'typical puppy' sighs and shook his head.

There in the box sat an assortment of sex toys.

**AN: **And so, Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Just another one of those things that were lying around on my laptop never to be added on to. But, hey, at least I uploaded it :3 Hope you liked it~ Review please! Much love to you amazing readers!


End file.
